The Twilight 25 round 2
by TheAcidAngel
Summary: 25 drabbles in response to the 2nd round of prompts. Written between Jan. 1 and Apr. 1, 2010. Mostly T rated, but a few M.
1. 1 Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 19. Red

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Carlisle, Edward

_**Red: **__a primary colour; the colour between purple and orange on a colour wheel; also, the colour of blood_

**Red**

I stole him away late that night, after promising her that I would do whatever I could.

When I got him home, I stared at his prone form, considering if she would have wanted this for him, if she'd known all it entailed. I couldn't ask her now. It had taken her this afternoon.

But she seemed to know I wasn't simply a doctor. And she'd begged for my help.

I steeled myself to break a centuries old vow, as I leaned against his delicate neck. I felt the delicate flavour slide down my throat. _God, what have I done?_

-----

**A/N**

Here they are: 25 awesome drabbles for the Twilight 25 (round 2)!

Besides the header info, I'm also including an applicable definition of each prompt.

These were written in a totally random order as the prompts inspired me, but I'm going to post them in order of how events occur in the series. Hence, we start early, in about 1918... :)


	2. 2 Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 1. Alone

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Rosalie

_**Alone:**__ unaccompanied; having a solitary existence_

**Alone**

I knew there would never be anything between us, but I'll admit to the irrational sorrow I felt when I figured out what happened.

"Please Carlisle. I need your help. I can't...He's..."

Carlisle had immediately fall into his emergency training, assessing the man Rosalie held, but even from a distance, I knew there were only two options.

"I wouldn't ask if there was any other way, but...I need him..."  
Just as it had been with Esme. Fated. Destined. Inescapable.

As Rose whispered apologies to the enormous man before her, the weakness she felt was palpable.

_Better off alone_, I'd say.


	3. 3 Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 18. Rapacious

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward

_**Rapacious:**__inordinately given to grasping or taking; aggressively greedy; greedily desirous __of 1)__ a person or a people, 2) a quality, action, etc, 3) a thing, esp. a part of the body, 4) an animal, predatory, raptorial._

**Rapacious**

I followed his thoughts for several blocks, until I could hear her muffled attempts to scream. He impatiently pulled her deeper into the shadows.

Before he even knew I was there, I grabbed his arms, and she fell , scrambling away. I snapped his wrists and he bellowed. I was impatient tonight too; I drank greedily, feeling warm again.

When I dropped his body, I realized she was still there, and I saw myself reflected in her thoughts: a blood-crazed monster.

That was the last time I fed from a human. That is, until she came along and changed everything.


	4. 4 Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 15. Obsession

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** M

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Jessica

_**Obsession: **__An idea, image, or influence which continually fills or troubles the mind; a compulsive interest or preoccupation_

**Obsession**

It's always the same thing. Every 10 years or so, I play a sophomore. Again.

Fresh starts get so tedious.

_Jesus, look at him. He's so hot._

"Hi Edward," Jessica purrs, sliding into the seat beside me. I nod, but don't feed her obsession by actually speaking.

At the end of class, she asks me to the girl's choice dance.

I tell her I can't. Again.

_Ugh. Clearly gay._

She says nothing aloud, but when she begins imagining me and Jasper as lovers, I can't help the horrified look I give her.

_Still hot_, she thinks as I walk away.


	5. 5 Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 2. Apathy

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** M

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward

_**Apathy: **__freedom from, or insensibility to, passion or feeling; passionless existence_

**Apathy**

Carlisle had always had something to care about. In life, he'd cared very deeply about what God thought, and he just kept on caring about that for several hundred years. Then he met Esme, and, well, he's hardly needed anything else. Not that he doesn't care about us too. But they all have each other.

It's no exaggeration to say I haven't cared about much in about 80 years. I don't have what they've got. Apparently, if I follow Carlisle's logic, God has a plan for me. And evidently, it's to be alone. Eternally. Who gives a shit? Not me.


	6. 6 Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 25. Worry

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Alice

_**Worry:**__ a troubled state of mind; fretting; to vex_

**Worry**

_Edward, I've never seen you so distracted in all our years. Are you warming up to Jessica's active fantasy life or something?_

I sneered a little, then inclined my head toward her. "New girl. Reconnaissance."

"She heard about us?" Emmett asked, grinning.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what does she think?"

_I don't care what she thinks_, Rose thought. The rest of them were all curious, knowing the new reaction was always vital.

"I...Well, I don't know."

_You what?_ Alice thought. She immediately began looking into the future, but I stopped her before the visions could form.

"Stop. I'll figure it out."


	7. 7 Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 23. Vibrant

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward

_**Vibrant:**__ moving or acting with rapidity or energy; full of vitality; teeming; vivid_

**Vibrant**

Not hearing her thoughts was strange, but I was wholly unprepared for what her scent would do to me. The vibrancy of it hit, and suddenly I was ravenous, like I hadn't fed in months, like I'd never abstained from humans.

Contingency plans were my only thought: how to eliminate witnesses, how to minimize their number, then how to just get her away. I couldn't decide what was better—immediate gratification, or the delicious waiting game of seduction.

But through sheer force of will, I escaped her intoxicating, delightful, bright fragrance.

And it was all I could do to run.


	8. 8 Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 22. Taut

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Bella

_**Taut:**__ tense, firm or flexed; strict or severe; concise and controlled_

**Taut**

She shouldn't have believed me. I stood rigidly, expecting her to fight me on it, but she didn't, just froze like a statue.

I forced my feet forward. I had to kiss her forehead, feel the inferno of her scent in my throat, one more time.

I made her promise not to do anything dangerous. I was leaving her, yes, but I certainly wouldn't live if she didn't. I could hardly move my legs, but I knew it was her only chance, and she deserved everything.

I walked away, leaving her frozen form there in her backyard, missing her already.


	9. 9 Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 9. Fragments

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella

_**Fragments:**__ parts broken off or detached from a whole; incomplete, as thoughts_

**Fragments**

The grey sky.

A frame of trees.

I can't breathe. There's not enough air in the whole forest. Why is there no air here?

It's getting so dark out. Is that a star?

That's too big to be a star. Is it the moon?

There's two. Eyes? Big, feral yellow eyes.

I must be hallucinating. How long have I been here?

"Bella?" A voice I don't recognize.

"Bella? Is that you? Are you ok?"

"Wh-" I try to ask, but I can't make words.

I'm shaking. Am I trembling? No. I'm rocking. He's carrying me.

"Bella?" Charlie asks. "Thank God."

-------

A/N

(In case this one isn't clear, think New Moon, and Edward's just said the phrase "Goodbye Forever." Cheers.)


	10. 10 Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 12. Languid

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Languid:**__ weak or faint, as from illness or fatigue; lacking vitality; unhurried or slow-moving_

**Languid**

Consciousness seemed to come slowly. She blinked once, closing her eyes and looking pained as she pulled herself tighter to me. I squeezed back, and that finally roused her.

"When are you leaving again?" Her voice was so soft, I almost missed it. I didn't know what she meant.

"Leaving?"

"Now that you know I'm alive. You've assuaged your guilt. When are you leaving?"

My chest ached in a way I'd never felt before. Had she moved on?

But I stared into her eyes, and saw doubt and fear and love. No.

"Not until you order me away. I swear."


	11. 11 Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 11. Honest

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Honest:**__ open, frank or sincere, without disguise; not seeming other than it is; having honourable intentions_

**Honest**

She just didn't understand her own fragility. Taking her to Phoenix was just an easy precaution.

She was mad at me for keeping a secret, all because the damn pup couldn't keep things to himself. Then I was forced to have this ridiculous conversation about a plane crashing, which was entirely not central to the issue, and wasn't making her less angry with me.

She was staring and I asked her why. She said nothing, then wrote an imperative on the paper between us. _You __will__ tell me next time._

I stared into her serious eyes and nodded. Fine. Honest.


	12. 12 Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 16. Patience

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Alice

_**Patience:**__ calm, self-possessed waiting; endurance or tolerance of something_

**Patience**

"There's really nothing you can do."

"The hell there isn't, Alice. That mongrel can't control his temper at all."

"As if you're concerned about his temper."

"Alice! There are too many dangers. If anything happened to-"

"I know, Edward. But you can't break the treaty. I don't have to be psychic to know how that turns out. It cannot end well Edward. And she will come back."

"You don't _know_ that."

"Fine. Come pace the treaty line if you're so determined. I see you wasting time you could have used hunting, but that's your prerogative. See you in...94 minutes. Exactly."


	13. 13 Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 14. Morose

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** M

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward, Emmett, Jasper

_**Morose:**__ sullen, gloomy or unsocial; pessimistic _

**Morose**

"Edward, dude. Stop being such an emo little bitch."

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed. He was touchy about the word "emo" ever since it came into fashion a few years ago.

"Whatever, man. Edward, you can't do shit about it. She's gonna visit the dogs if she wants to. You think I can tell Rosie what to do? Hell to the no."

"Rosalie's not a helpless little human," I snarked.

"Bella's not helpless," Jasper said. "You don't understand her determination."

"Her determination's not going to keep them from phasing with her."

"Dude, she's fine. Now stop being such an emo little bitch."


	14. 14 Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 24. Willing

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Willing:**__ inclined or disposed to a course of action; desirous_

**Willing**

I wasn't sure what made me crazier: the fact that I'd been fighting ever physical desire I'd had since I met her, or the fact that I was now giving in to one of them.

I kissed her urgently, frantically, as she smoothed her fire-hot hands over my bare chest. Her skin on mine was glorious.

But when her hands found her own buttons, I know I couldn't continue this. I couldn't deny her forever, but I could slow her down.

And at the moment my hands found her wrists, it came to me: she'd have to marry me first.


	15. 15 Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 6. Collide

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Collide:**__ to bring into violent contact; strike together_

**Collide**

When the smell of her blood filled the air, there was a short moment during which I feared for my life. Not my own life per se, but since my very existence depended on her safety, I still feared _for my life_.

Then I figured out what she was up to. I should have known she'd try something self-sacrificing and insane.

Thankfully, though a momentary distraction for me, it proved _more_ distracting for them. As much as I knew I would argue with Bella later, it _did_ give me an advantage.

I tackled Victoria, and went in for the kill.


	16. 16 Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 7. Comfort

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Comfort:**__ strengthening or encouraging; to relieve_

**Comfort**

I'd never felt so helpless in all my years, watching her cry.

I kissed her face, tasting the salt of her tears, but she only cried harder so I stopped, just nuzzling her hair softly.

She fell asleep eventually, tears still occasionally squeezing out of her eyes, and I decided: when she woke, though it would surely break my unbeating heart, I would tell her to go to him. I wouldn't be Solomon, asking her to split herself in two. I would keep the promise to put her happiness before anything. Even if it would kill me to do it.


	17. 17 Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 17. Prelude

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T-ish

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Prelude:**__ a preliminary action; an introduction or preface_

**Prelude**

I couldn't stop staring at the way little beads of water clung to his chest, making him glimmer in a much subtler way in the full moonlight than he did in the sun. Here together as husband and wife, knowing what we were going to do, I shuddered.

"Cold?" he murmured, looking concerned as always for me.

I shook my head, sliding closer to him in the water.

"Then what?" he whispered, pulling my into the circle of his embrace.

I trembled a little, leaning to press my forehead to his neck and kiss his throat.

"I need you. Forever."


	18. 18 Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 3. Awe

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Awe:**__ dread mingled with veneration, solemn and reverential wonder_

**Awe**

I look like a freaking supermodel. No, more than that, I look like a shorter, dark-haired Rosalie.

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror. Or at least, logically, I know the person I'm staring at is me, but it's also _not me_.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"Yes...No...Maybe...I don't...That's not me."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I don't look like that." I point at the mirror.

"Look like what?"

"Too perfect."

His smile is warmer than his hands now feel to me. "You look exactly like the woman I fell in love with. And you have always been perfect."


	19. 19 Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 8. Dark

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Dark:**__ the absence of light; outdoors at night_

**Dark**

I bounded through the black forest, tasting the air. He was better at this than me, covering his scent so I almost couldn't tell he'd been at all.

Almost.

As I followed the ghost of his scent, I marvelled at how I could see every detail in the forest. Though there was no light at all, no moon, I could still make out the way dew clung to a trembling leaf.

I approached silently, jumping around the tree he had to be behind.

He wasn't there.

I heard a sound and looked up, seeing him crouching on a branch.

"Gotcha."


	20. 20 Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 4. Bitter

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Bitter:**__ an elementary sensation of taste; unpalatable_

**Bitter**

I have to have it. It looks too delicious. It smells a little weird. But everything smells a little weird right now.

I pounce the ten foot distance between myself and it, sinking my teeth through the soft texture, feeling everything with my newly hyper sensitive tongue. I swallow quickly, not understanding the gritty feel or the bitter, floral taste.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Edward's voice is urgent.

"I had to try it!" I cry, my insides flip flopping.

"A cheeseburger, Bella? Really?" he laughs. "You're going to regret that."

"I already do," I say, running for the bathroom.


	21. 21 Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 13. Lithe

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Lithe:**__ easily bent, flexible or pliable; calm, mellow, pleasant_

**Lithe**

She pulled up a young tree, and bent it, wrapping the inch wide trunk around her hand. It was still young and flexible.

I was more focused on the sheer wonder in her eyes. She plucked a single, wide leaf and dropped the rest of the tree to the ground, holding the leaf up like she'd found a great treasure.

"Edward, I can see so much more of it. The colours. The little veins in it. It's...glorious."

"I know love. But I'm more intrigued by what's holding it."

"The branch?" she smiled.

"You ridiculous girl. Not the branch. My wife."


	22. 22 Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 10. Earnest

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Earnest:**__ intensely serious, gravely impassioned, with conviction_

**Earnest**

"Why so serious, Edward?"

"Are you really quoting from Batman to me?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, because I remember before Batman was even created, and you, in the grand scheme, were practically born yesterday?"

"I'll have you remember that I'm actually older than you, Babyward."

"Bella, you don't even understand the meaning of the word old. You've been around for all of 50 years. That's not even a human lifetime. And quit with the stupid nicknames."

"Aww, is Emoward a little mad and IttyBittyBella?"

"Keep teasing. See what happens?"

"What'cha gonna do?"

"I'm serious."

"Wasn't that how this whole thing began?"

----

A/N

Here begins the, ahem, less serious posts. I exhausted my ability to write in canon, and some very weird things came out. Including this. I might even go so far as to deem the rest of the chapters here as Crackfic. Enjoy.


	23. 23 Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 21. Slip

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** M

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Edward and Bella

_**Slip:**__ to fall into error or mistake; to enter or fall into by slipping or losing hold_

**Slip**

I held my breath, and she froze perfectly still where she was.

"Bella?"

"Yep?"

"It slipped. I slipped."

"I know."

"So, um...Are you going to move?"

"Yes."

"Good. Uh...when?"

"Soon. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About which direction I want to move."

"Oh. And, uh...have you reached a decision on that?"

"Maybe." She shifted her weight and a fraction of an inch more of me slid into her.

"Bella, you're killing me here."

"What do you think, Edward? Up or down? You've been waiting a lot longer than I have for it."

"I...you...Jesus, you're warm."

"Thank you....Well, practise makes perfect, right?"


	24. 24 Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 5. Bound

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** T

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Bella and Edward

_**Bound:**__ to recoil or rebound; to spring upwards or leap_ (there were_ sooo_ many possibilities for what this word can mean)

**Bound**

I threw the stick and our new spaniel, Jake, went bounding after it.

"I'm so glad we got the puppy, Edward. And really, I'm not ready to take care of a baby at 18. Besides, a child with our DNA? It would be so white, it would clash with the china. And what would your mother think then?"

"Of course, dear."

Jake came running back with a much larger stick than the one I'd thrown. So large that when he tried to pass between two trees, he got stuck, backed up and got stuck again.

"He's not very bright though."


	25. 25 Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:** 20. Restraint

**Pen Name: **TheAcidAngel

**Rating:** M

**Pairing (or Character(s) as pairing isn't always applicable):** Jasper and Alice

_**Restraint:**__ the act of restricting movement; self-control or moderation; restriction of personal liberties_

**Restraint**

She tied them tightly around my wrists. There wasn't a material that could hold any of us, so it was always a lesson in restraint not to snap through them.

"Are you alright, pet?"

"Yes, Alice."

She yanked hard on my hair so I would look at her.

"What was that, pet? Did you...say something?" she hissed.

"I said, Yes. Alice." I flooded her with annoyance just to be sure.

"How dare you disrespect me? Unless, of course, you want to be punished. Is that what you want?"

"As you wish, master."

"Mmm, I love it when you misbehave, pet."

-----

A/N

And there they are. If anyone has actually read all of these, thank you. I really do appreciate it. Leave me some comment love if you can. 3

Also, I really apologize if you got a million emails while I was uploading these; Even just getting 25 if I'm on your author alert was probably a little nuts. I'm hoping it didn't send anyone second sets of emails when I had to fix the headers on all the chapters. If it did, I'm so, so sorry. I'm stupid and can't read basic instructions, apparently.


End file.
